


distractions

by lesmiserablol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Zuko glances over to see Sokka smiling at the ceiling, and he turns back to his letter with a groan. “You’re very distracting, you know that, right?”He can hear the self satisfied smirk in Sokka’s voice. “I know. Mission accomplished.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 867





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from the meet-cutes to write this. Takes place about four years after the end of the war!

“Is it true that all Fire Nation children have pet dragons?” Sokka asks from where he is sprawled out on the floor. 

Zuko doesn’t look away from the letter he is reading. “That is not true. Remember we thought they were extinct until four years ago when Aang and I met Ran and Shaw.”

“Oh yeah,” Sokka says, sounding slightly disappointed, and Zuko can’t resist sneaking a glance at his fiance. 

They’re in one of the many studies in the palace, one that is tucked away from everything else. There are no windows in the room, the light coming from a few candles and a lit fireplace, so the guards don’t insist on being in there with them. It gives them the rare luxury of privacy, and as a bonus, it’s right by the kitchens. It’s their favorite room. 

Zuko is at his desk, looking over a letter from the Earth King and taking notes on it. Something about a minor adjustment to their current trading agreement that will likely turn into a major headache. Sokka was at his desk not too long ago, taking a break from his Water Tribe Ambassador duties to write a letter to his sister, before he complained that his hand was cramping and he decided that lying on the floor was a more desirable option at the moment. He’s on his back, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, one hand resting on his stomach and the other idly playing with the betrothal necklace that Zuko gave him just a month earlier. 

He catches Zuko looking at him and raises an eyebrow. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Zuko smiles, shaking his head. “No, it’s nothing.”

Sokka winks at him and Zuko turns back to the letter. They’ve been working all day and the words are swimming on the page, nothing processing in his mind as he reads. 

“Zuko,” Sokka says in a sing song voice, dragging out the vowels and kicking Zuko’s chair slightly. 

“Stop, I’m working,” Zuko tells him half-heartedly. 

“You’ve been working all day, Firelord. You need to rest.”

Zuko knows he’s right, but he’s so close to being done with this letter...for the third time. He looks at the meager lines of notes he has taken and rubs his eyes. 

“We already missed dinner, love. Let’s call it a night and get back to it tomorrow," Sokka says gently.

Tomorrow...Zuko sighs. They have a three hour meeting first thing, it would be nice to get this over with and not have to worry about it afterward. "Just a few more minutes."

“Is it true that Fire Nation weddings take place at night?” Sokka asks after some silence. 

Zuko smiles. They haven’t done much wedding planning lately, but they both want to make it a mix of both of their cultures. “Yeah, the ceremonies typically start at sunset. The sun is the main source of our power, so it symbolizes us being vulnerable to the one we are going to marry and drawing strength from each other.”

Zuko glances over to see Sokka smiling at the ceiling, and he turns back to his letter with a groan. “You’re very distracting, you know that, right?”

He can hear the self satisfied smirk in Sokka’s voice. “I know. Mission accomplished.”

Zuko starts rereading with more fervor. If he finishes this quickly, they can grab something from the kitchen and then lie down together until they fall asleep, and that sounds like the best idea in the world to Zuko. 

It doesn’t take him long to finish the last two paragraphs and scribble down some more notes as well as glance over the beginning and jot down the things he missed in his tired haze. He puts down the brush with a sigh of relief, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asks him, sitting up to rest his chin on his knee and blink up at the Firelord. “Can I ask one more question?”

“Yes, anything, my love,” he says, smiling softly at Sokka. 

“Is it true that Water Tribe guys are the best kissers?” he asks seriously, and Zuko snorts. 

“I don’t think that’s true, I think it’s actually Fire Nation guys who are the best at kissing,” Zuko says, undoing Sokka’s wolf tail and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Are you sure?” Sokka asks, leaning into the touch and looking unconvinced. 

“Well, you probably have more experience in the matter,” Zuko points out. 

“Really?” Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “Have you kissed any other Fire Nation guys?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Believe it or not, no, the prince did not run around kissing other men during one of the most homophobic eras in our history. Have you kissed other men from the Water Tribe?”

“Only from the Northern Water Tribe,” Sokka says, making a face. “I guess Fire Nation guys _are_ better. And that data comes from just kissing one Fire Nation guy. Repeatedly.”

Zuko laughs. “You’re a dork.”

“So you’ve told me,” Sokka smirks. “Are you ready to go to bed?”

Zuko nods and they stand up, taking a second to stretch out their tired legs before walking out of the room, hand in hand. Zuko thanks the guard standing outside the door by name and Sokka pulls him toward the kitchen. It’s late, so they opt for grabbing something from a bowl of fresh fruit and bidding goodnight to the staff with friendly waves. 

The guards outside Zuko’s room wish them a goodnight as they walk in, Sokka jumping onto the bed as soon as the door closes behind them.

“What a day,” he yawns. “Good thing we are taking next week to plan our wedding, I could use the break from all this government hubbub.” 

Zuko changes out of his clothes and climbs into his side of the bed. “You’re just looking forward to the cake testing,” he teases. 

Sokka hits him on the arm. “Hey, that’s not the only thing I’m looking forward to. In a few short months I get to marry the hottest Firelord in the world _and_ stuff my face with cake, all in one day. You can’t blame a guy for getting excited.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “You sure you still want to marry me? It’s not too late to back out.”

“How dare you,” Sokka gasps. “Of course I do. If anything, I should give you the opportunity to change your mind.”

“Hmm,” Zuko says thoughtfully. “You did sign your name as ‘Sukka’ earlier today...”

“You’re impossible.” Sokka rolls his eyes and puts a hand behind his fiance's neck to pull him forward, their lips meeting in a gentle goodnight kiss.

Zuko moves closer to him to deepen the kiss, and Sokka pulls back after a few moments. 

“Yeah,” he says, licking his lips thoughtfully. “You make a valid argument for Fire Nation guys being the best kissers.”

“I’m trying to kiss you, will you shut up?”

“Make me.”

And Zuko does.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I have a [main blog](https://lesmiserablol.tumblr.com/) and an [Avatar the Last Airbender blog](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Follow for more Zukka :)


End file.
